DxD Lemons
by King9081
Summary: Lemons. Smut with no Plot Over 18s
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a very sunny, boring, yet pleasingly calm morning inside of the Himejima household today. At the moment Shuri Himejima, the mature woman the mother of Akeno Himejima was currently busy with washing the dirty dishes inside the kitchen sink. The MILF was wearing a traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi, with purple bra and g-string underneath. The beautiful busty mother had very long black hair and brown eyes. The milf usually had her hair tied in a long ponytail reaching down to her lower back with a purple ribbon keeping it in place.

Since the rating game, between the peerage of Rias Gremory, in the rating game against Riser Phynex. Witnessing her daughter facing off against Riser peerage eliminating members of the other peerage, with her sadistic smirk had turned on the MILF and since the creamy mother had been having improper thoughts of her daughter as of late.

A couple of minutes later, the Queen of Rias Gremory, Akeno, yawned as she rubbed her violet colored eyes spotting her mother and smirking seductively at the mature woman admiring her behind. The busty teen was the spitting image of her mother, though with her long black hair reaching down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. The teenaged girl was wearing a black bra with matching g-string

Ever since Akeno and her mother was saved by Rias Gremory and Venelana Gremory 8 years ago, both of the Himejima duo have forever been indebted to the Gremory Clan, with both Shuri and Akeno becoming the Queens of Venelana and Rias respectively. Over the last couple of years the 18 year old teen has begginining to have feelings for her voulptous mother. Akeno mentally noted 'Today's the day, I will seduce that sexy MILF.'

"Morning, Mom..." she said in her usual seductive voice, Akeno carefully coming from behind of the woman, hugging her mother from the back, pressing her big bossum into her mothers back. "M-m-morning sweetheart." Replied the busty MILF. As Shuri turned around she saw the devious look in her daughters face before feeling a slap on her big ass with Akeno nonchalantly slapping Shuri's wonderfully round big ass yet again, but much harder ther time

The busty MILF jumped up a little bit in surprise, exclaiming "Aaaah Akeno what are you doing? Why are you touching my butt?" brown eyes meeting violet eyes filled with lust. "I saw you in the shower masturbating, with a big dildo in your big ass, screaming my name. You want me you fucking slut! I know you do." wherpered Akeno in her mothers ear.

~ Flashback ~

Akeno went to the bathroom to get the laundry, completely forgetting her mother was in the shower. With a soft hum, Akeno entered the bathroom with a small smile and basket in hand. When she opened the door she saw a sight that she would never forget. Inside the shower was her mother, naked with a big dildo in her ass, rubbing her pussy while one of those creamy big tit in her mouth. 'Oh my God!' Akeno thought to herself with a blush forming on her creamy skin. 'Her ass and tits is so big!'

With a pop the nipple fell from Shuri mouth and exclaimed "Akeno." Violet eyes widened when she heard her little boy moan out her name while stroking himself. 'S-S-S-SHe's masturbating…to me?!' Her mind was in shock to realize her mother was getting off to her. "Suck me. Suck off my big tits you dirty slut." Shuri dirty demands turned Akeno on and she was tempted to reveal herself and do just what she was demanding but stopped herself. 'I-I-I can't do ther!' She yelled to herself, regaining some of her composure before she committed the act. "Mother!" Akeno said, not letting it known that she had watched her masturbate. She giggled quietly when she heard her sputter in surprise.

"Y-Y-Yeah Akeno?!" 'Fuck! Did she see me?!' She asked herself with a large blush. Her dismissal made her release a breath of relief. "I'm doing some laundry before going to sleep!" she announced making Shuri nod. "Alright Akeno! Night!" The MILF said with a happy smile. Happy because she was not caught and happy her daughter was getting some rest.

Akeno smiled with a small blush before grabbing all the dirty clothing. Slipping one of her mothers underwear, g-string, in her pocket, she walked out of the bathroom and down to the laundry room. Locking the door, she tossed the basket in the washer before taking out the garment she stole. Taking it to her face, she blushed harder as it had the distinct smell of her mother on it. Pussy now gushing she slipped two fingers down her skirt, past her G-string, and into her pussy lips. Gently rubbing her labia, she moaned hotly as she breathed in her scent.

Just her scent alone was making her mind go crazy. "I want you, Kaa-chan." She wherpered to herself as she imagined her mother was fingering her drenched pussy. Stopping for a second, she leaned on the washer and parted her legs. Plunging her fingers back in, she moaned harder as she took in more of her scent. "Oh! I want to lick that big ass and suck your big beautiful tits!" Akeno squeaked out after hitting a sensitive spot in her pussy. The rocking of the machine against her moist lady lips increased the pleasure.

"You're so fucking sexy!" Moaning harder she began licking at her mothers underwear. "I want to lick your pussy!" She squealed out, climaxing much quicker than before. Huffing in slight tiredness, she looked back at the underwear before getting a lewd smile. Finally, after a few minutes of inner thoughts, she made her decision. "I don't give a fuck anymore. I want to fuck my mother." Akeno said to herself with a seductive giggle.

Shuri, after getting out of the shower, felt a shiver run down her spine. 'Someone must be thinking of me.' She thought to herself before shrugging it off and got ready for bed. She didn't know, at the time, that she was about to having the greatest time of her life tomorrow.

~ End Flashback ~

"Guess what Kaa-Chan. I took your g-string and masubated to it." The hot breath of Akeno on Shuri skin. "Akeno we can't I'm your mother." Wherpered Shuri as she turned around and faced her daughter. Shuri looked at her daughters body and she saw her daughters big tits in a Black bra and as she looked down to the matching g-string she saw a damp patch at her nether regions, but what caught Shuri attention that it was her dirty underwear that Akeno said she was going to wash and was wearing it.

"Ara Ara Kaa-Chan, you like what you see." Akeno said in a seductive voice. Before closing the small gap between them. Shuri could feel Akeno equally big tits pressing into her own bust. Violet eyes looking into Brown eyes. "Kaa-Chan I know you want me" Akeno said sensually. Shuri looked deeply 'Fuck it' she though before smashing her lips to her daughters.

Launching herself at Akeno, she brought the woman in a passionate kiss. Shuri's tongue easily pierced Akeno's lips and played with her own. Swapping spit between the two, both moaned erotically as they kissed. Both sets of hands running across the others body before both settling on the others big ass. After kissing for a while, the two left with only saliva connecting them. Their bodies pressed tightly against one another, making their breasts pop.

"Akeno, Shall we go to the bedroom?" wherpered Shuri making Akeno shiver. Akeno breath hitched before she seductively replied "Yes."

Akeno grabbed Shuri hand and led them to Shuri bedroom. Once they arrived Akeno stripped the remaing article of clothing she had on dangling the g-string infron of her mother. Shuri could smell the scent of her daughter on the g-sting and felt her liquid run down her leg. Akeno then pecked her mother on the lips before she sensually wherpered "Your turn Kaa-Chan." Before sitting on the bed.

Akeno watched as her mother stripped her Miko attire, she was her mother in purple bra and g-string. Akeno watched as her mother sensually danced in front of her in her underwear. Shuri unhooked her bra and then she sat on her daughters lap, grinding her big ass on her lap, Shuri grabbed Akeno head before pulling her into her breasts as her daughter motorboated the big tits 'aaaaaah ther is heaven.' Mentally moaned Akeno.

Shuri realised her head and got off Akeno Lap, she smirked at her daughter and turned around bent over started to twerk in front of her daughter. Akeno watched her mother shake her booty, "Shake that fat big ass, Kaa-Chan!" Akeno screamed before she started to slap it. After a while Shuri stopped and stood up straight as Akeno grabbed the g-sting pulling it off her mother. Once discarded Akeno looked at the big ass cheeks of her mother as she kissed her mother left cheek and licked her right cheek.

Akeno then grabbed Shuri flipping her around and then planted her lips onto her mothers lips. Hmm~." The Milf moaned out in pleasure, the taste of her daughter never failed to excite her. " the sultry daughter kissed her mother in wild lust. She made sure to open her mouth letting the tounges enter each others mouth.

'So good~!' Shuri moaned out loudly between swapping saliva her new lover. "Oh, yeah!" The busty woman moaned out happily, now rubbing her daughters heavy jugs. "It feels good to touch these.".

"I know." Akeno mumbled out between kisses. Her lightning quick fingers now digging their way into her mothers tight twat. "You're so sexy." Breathing out Akeno leaving her lips, being connected with a line of spit.

Inside the spacious room of Shuri was the mother daughter duo releasing some lust built up. Shuri grabbed Akeno and threw her on the bed before climbing on top of her, pressing her big bust on her daughter before skiing her passionately.

"Hm…Kaa-Chan." Akeno moaned as her mother was on top of her, skilled hands gently caressing her busty daughter's tits while letting her other hand massage her legs, teasing her by getting close to rubbing her cunt before moving back.

"Your tits are as big mine." Shuri teased her daughter while flicking the sensitive bud of her nipples, making her cry out in pleasure. It was true through. Her daughter shared the same genes as her and it showed on how similar they looked along with her large tits at the growing age of Eighteen.

"Ara Ara, Kaa-Chan! Fuck me!" Akeno moaned out with a large blush as she was played with by her mother, who knew how to dominate her. Trying to make her mother feel good, she let her hand out and grabbed her Kaa-Chan equally large bosom. "Your boobs are so big" The half breed noted.

While she did feel good from her daughters hands, it wasn't enough to make her slow in her own skills, just yet. Having enough with the teasing, she let her rubbing hand palm her dripping mound. Before she could let out a scream, Shuri took her mouth in a passionate kiss. Akeno was losing herself in pleasure.

The two were getting into enjoying the other's body. Akeno loved how her mother knew all her weak points and how to make her scream like a pig as she climaxed. Shuri loved how sensitive and responsive her daughter was to her touch. Moaning in the kiss, the mother let her hand trail up and down Akeno voulptous form, goosebumps appearing.

Wanting to drive her daughter wild, and getting tired of just teasing, Shuri let her finger, pointer and middle, soar into her tight majesty. She smirked into the kiss when she felt Akeno moan harder and shake a little.

Akeno wasn't expecting her sexy mother to begin to finger-fuck her and instantly loved it, her body shaking for the pleasure. Her shaking increased when she felt the older MILF version of herself putting another finger in making Akeno quake. Leaving the kiss, she smirked at panting youth. "You're really enjoying yourself, Akeno." She teased.

"F-F Fuck me… Kaa-Chan! Make your slutty daughter quake…make me shake~!" Akeno said between her heavy panting and huffs after her mother had left the kiss, leaving saliva drip down their hot bodies. Akeno moaned harder when she was given a sexy smile and her finger speed increasing.

"All is fair in the thrones of passion." Shuri told her daughter with a husky voice. She replaced her index finger with her ring finger. She then pulled Akeno to her lips and captured her daughter in a hot lip-lock while fingering her.

"Mph!" Akeno continued to scream out into the kiss as her mother's tongue was tasting her mouth so well. Her skilled tongue left no place left untouched and slobbered with her tongue. The younger woman's toes curled as the combined feeling of being fingers, kissing so lewdly, and having her tits massaged were sooo~ addicting. It was driving her crazy!

The MILF left her daughter's lips and kissed down her neck, then her shoulder, sucking on the sweaty skin to leave a hickey, before going down to her collar bone, leaving more hickeys on her skin. Kissing around there for a few more licks, she then went to feast on her hard nipples. Shuri loved the taste of Akeno's body. Her lips left her breasts before trailed down her tones stomach.

Akeno whimpered when she felt her mothers kiss at her stomach. 'Why can't she pick a spot!?' Her eyes widened when her mother stopped at a spot. Her vagina. "AHH!" Akeno screamed into the room as she felt her mother kiss at her sensitive clit. "So, good~!" Getting over the sudden licking, she began to enjoy the feeling of being licked by her mother's skilled tongue. Her eyes widened a little more when slender fingers pinched her sensitive nub with Shuri's tongue reintroducing itself with her daughter's entrance. Her tongue stretched out her lips, accommodating the intruding appendage.

"Hm. Tastes so good." Shuri muffled voice reached Akeno's ears as she could only moan with a large blush of embarrassment. Her lovely daughter's reaction only made her increase her licking speed. Letting her tongue go to her clit, she let her middle and ring fingers dip back into her sopping pussy. Akeno screamed with pleasure, her face resembling a certain Gremory heiresses' hair as she panted and sweated harder.

"N-N-NO!" The beauty shouted when her mother lightly bit into her clit with her fingers curling in her walls. "I-I-I'll cum!" Akeno's warning only made her go harder to please her. Not even a minute later, Akeno squirted all over Shuri. "Cumming! Drink all of me, Kaa-Chan!" Shuri was doing just that.

Shuri made sure she got all the delicious liquid of her daughter by leaving her clit and framing her mound with her mouth. She took all the squirt that poured into her body. The taste, like the rest of her, was divine and it caused her to leak out a small orgasm. Pushing the huffing daughter to the ground before bringing her pussy against hers.

"K-K-kaa-Chan! Your-Your pussy feels so good grinding against mine!" Akeno screamed lewdly as she bucked her hips against Shuri's. "M-My body is so hot!" Reaching out, she palmed her mother's large breasts. "And your boobs are so big and soft!" She said, amazed at how wonderful her mother's body was.

Shuri finally gave her daughter the moan she worked for. Her moans increased when Akeno did what she did to her cunt. The beauties hand heated up, causing a pleasant shiver of heat to run through her form. "Oh~. It seems like you're learning, Akeno." Shuri teased her.

Her plan worked. Akeno's hands stopped for a second and her voice came out in a loud moan when the MILF lightly pinched her clit. "Kaa-Chan! N-N-Not there-Hmp!" Her screamed died down in a moan as Shuri leaned in and captured her in a heated lip-lock while continuing to ground her pussy against the younger Himejima.

Thrusting her to the ground, Shuri laid her body against Akeno's and continued to ground her cunt against hers while keeping the kiss steamy. Sexy bodies began to get sweaty as the continued to trib. Both ladies were slowly shaking harder and harder against the other. Akeno slowly rub her mother's tits while Shuri slapped her bountiful ass, making the creamy flesh bounce.

Ending the kiss, Shuri let her tongue flick against her hardened nub. Her other finger going down her daughter's creamy body to play with her sensitive clit. Akeno's seductively moans were music to her ears. "You belong to me." The mother said, voice muffled by the teat in her mouth.

Akeno continued to squirm under the grounding cunt, licking mouth, and pinching fingers. She couldn't stop herself from moaning and crying out. "Yes, Kaa-Chan!" She yelled, squirting all over her rubbing womanhood.

Quickly getting off her body, she thrusted herself against Akeno's squirting mound, getting all the delicious fluids that came. Her mouth was firmly planted on her lower lips and practically drowned in her love juices. "Hmmm~." Akeno's rumbling voice prolonged the growing woman's orgasm.

She didn't know how long she squirted on her mother's face but once she stopped, she laid on the ground, huffing with a large blush. "T-That…was…. wonderful…Kaa-Chan." Akeno panted out before closing her eyes, the aftermath of her orgasm too great.

Shuri gently smiled at her daughter. "Oh well. What can you do?" Akeno looked at her seductively before saying "Ara Ara My turn. Do you want me to fuck you now?" she wherpered to her mother who shivered.

"Yes," simply answered back the frisky daughter, Akeno nonchalantly slapping Shuri's wonderfully round big phat ass yet again, but much harder ther time. "Ara ara, such a lovely ass it is..." wherpered out the young daughter, now starting to squeeze her own mother's left buttock, and really strongly at that.

Akeno then spanked her smiling mother's left buttock three times straight, each firm slap from Akeno's left hand much more harder feeling than the previous one. After letting out a few sexy sounding giggles, Akeno then spoke back to her mother, "With an ass as fat as ther? Yes, I do agree. Your tits look marvelous, as well, Kaa-chan."

"As do yours, Akeno. You've got them from me, you know?" tittered Shuri. The teenaged daughter just kept on groping her mother's plump butt. "Mm...! I know I did. G-gosh, Mum!" voiced out Akeno somewhat loudly, her left hand slapping Shuri's soft ass hard once again. "Ther booty of yours is so amazing...!" Akeno then firmly spanked her giggling mother's round, jiggling bottom two more times. "Such a fat, juicy ass. You're such a tease, you horny old bitch."

"I need to be fucked," bluntly breathed out Shuri, the mature woman. After smacking Shuri's big ass very hard again, Akeno then merely told her mother in a rather seductive tone of voice, "You whore. Give your daughter a kiss."

Upon hearing her young daughter's words, Shuri quietly laughed and then looked at her daughter. "You're such a naughty little bitch."

Akeno immediately slapped her mature mother quite fiercely across of her own face. "Shut up, bitch. You forget that I'm not a masochert like you are, slut!." Shuri looked up and saw the sadistic smile on Akeno face and felt liquid gushing out of her pussy.

Shuri then smiled at the girl, purred sensuously, tightly wrapped both of her arms around of Akeno's curvy hips, and then soon started to lovingly kiss her daughter on the lips. Shuri hands also firmly gripped on both of Akeno's big round and plump butt cheeks seconds later, as well.

Akeno also hurriedly wrapped her own arms around of her mother's curvaceous waistline, the daughter now strongly grabbing onto her own mother's big and very shapely bottom. Akeno anxiously kissed Shuri right back with such fervent looking passion, the horny teenaged girl sharply smacking and happily jiggling around her moaning mother's fat, thick booty cheeks with both of her lightning hands.

Shuri, as well, playfully gave her daughter's bubbly, round shaped bottom a few rough spanks of her own, both mother and daughter moaning so very deeply inside of one another's wet and spit dripping mouths like complete lust drunken lovers. Eight long minutes later, Jessica then slowly pulled away from her busty mother's amazingly soft feeling lips, a thick string of saliva now connecting both of their moist lips together.

"You're such a whore, Kaa-Chan," giggled the big breasted daughter, now licking her lips.

"And so are you, if you haven't noticed that already," replied back the big booty mother, also licking her own lips as she gave her well-endowed, eighteen year old daughter a half lidded and still sexually hungry looking gaze.

"Kaa-Chan get on your hands and knees you slut." Akeno voiced in a sadistic tone spanking her mothers big ass.

Feeling Akeno biting on her right buttock instantly made the mature woman moan and yelp with delight, the older woman quickly starting to feel a totally different way all of the sudden now. "Oh my goodness, Akeno!" tittered out Shuri, the woman completely loving the perverted actions of her own daughter.

Akeno teased her mother, by Spanking, licking and bitting her ass cheeks. Using her two gentle hands to spreading her mothers deliciously plump ass cheeks wide apart; Akeno was now not only getting a really good view of Shuri's pink colored butthole. Akeno spat on the butthole before pressing her sexy face straight in-between the warm feeling butt cheeks of her own slutty mother, and her tongue quickly starting to lick all around inside of the mature woman's ass, as well.

"Oh, A-Akeno...!" deeply moaned the Mature woman biting on her bottom lip as she slowly started to shake her ass. Now gripping onto the bed headboard she steadily felt Akeno's wet mouth wildly licking and sucking on her own asshole like ther, Shuri couldn't help but to push her phat ass harder up against of her daughter's licking, naughty face. "Oh...! You a fucking slut know how to make Mommy feel s-so good, sweetie. Aw, y-yes, baby. Right there, Akeno...! That's a good girl. You're... s-such a good girl. Fuck your whore of a mother, I am your slut!"

"Kaa-Chan look at me." Akeno said seductively. As Shuri turned around she was Akeno in a magic circle. Once the glow was gone a big dick grew that was 13 inches long and 4 inches wide. "H-h-how?" Shuri wherpered. "Rias showed me the spell after finding in the Gremory library, she plans on fucking her mother." Akeno said seductively.

After looking at the big rod Shuri grabbed Akeno. Supriesed by her strength as she pushed her daughter into the bedroom wall, effectively pinning her with her arms around Akeno head, before the hybrid daughter turned the tables and slammed the mother into the wall.

"I'm going to fuck you." She purred, blowing into her ear. Her sadistic side enjoying Shuri Masochert form as she teased her. As both pair of tits crashing into each other, Akeno started to moan with the hardend nipples against each other.

Seeing the distracted hybrid, the mature priestess gained a sly smirk and swooped in with a passionate kiss. She took advantage of her open mouth by grabbing her tongue with hers though Akeno quickly dominated the kiss. The shrine maiden soon wrapped her leg around her daughters leg and slowly rubbed up and down her hardened erection.

Shuri's mind was blown away from the hot kiss and wet appendage that was Akeno's tongue. The way she twirled her tongue around made Shuri's knees slightly weak and had to focus just to stand straight. She almost made her cummed when Akeno started sucking on her mothers tongue. The mature beauty could feel her daughters arousal against her thigh and smirked against her lips as she felt her completely under her mercy. "Fufu." Shuri giggled hotly after leaving her lips. "Someone's pretty big and hard." Shuri commented making Akeno blush.

"Now time to tame ther monster." Not waiting for Akeno to say another word, the raven haired miko MILF sunk to her knees, eye level with her daughters monstrous cock. "Let's have a look.". A deep red graced her cheeks as she gazed upon the pulsing cock in front of her lips, with drool coming out of the MILFs mouth.

"Ara, ara. I didn't know you could make such a face. are a fucking slut mother!"." Akeno spoke with hooded eyes looking at her mothers brown eyes. Those brown eyes then dropped down to her daughters giant cock, twitching angrily in her face. She could make out the musky smell of her and it made her head dizzy with lust. Without another word Shuri reached her hand out and slowly started to stroke the monster, her hand barely wrapping around the veiny shaft. She could feel her daughters heart beating through the appendage as she continued to move her hands across her family jewels.

"O-Oh God!" The dark haired MILF could only wherper in deep lust. "It's beautiful! I've never seen such a giant cock in my life! Can I suck it?" She looked up to her glazed violet with her crazed brown eyes. "Let me suck ther beast before giving me the fucking of my life!" Shuri said with a lustful smile.

Returning the smile with a sexy growl, Akeno nodded, giving her the okay. With that, she gently extended her tongue and lightly licked at the head. Shuri immediately fell in love with the taste of her pre-jizz that was leaking from the tip. "So tasty~!" She mumbled, her voice sending vibrations along her cock. "How did you become so tasty?" Shuri asked, not really wanting an answer though as she continued to gently lick and press her lips around her shaft.

"S-Shit! You're so hot, mother!" Akeno groaned and moaned out in deep lust. The soft licks and light licks of Shuri's skilled mouth were sending her loins on fire. Spit flew from her open mouth when Shuri had finally taken more than just her head in. Her hot mouth made her feel like her prick was going to melt.

Shuri's mind was firmly focused on earing this powerful member she was currently bobbing her skull on and off. She could feel her pussy lips moisten her panties, and she could feel the familiar heat in her loins. 'She's making me so hot!' She thought to herself as she continued to eat the delicious rod. Looking up, she made sure to slurp loudly while she came up, getting the prick all lubed up in her saliva, before taking it back down in one powerful thrust.

"F-Fuck!" Akeno roared out. Her mind was hazy and the way the raven haired goddess of a motherwas slurping on her dick made her want to explode. After a few more minutes of furiously bobbing her head on and off her hips, she couldn't keep still.

Brown eyes widened when she felt two slender hands frame her face. "Hmf-!" She mumbled out as Akeno immediately stood up and skull-fucked her as hard as she could. Tears rolled down her lovely red face. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but she loved being fucked like a bitch.

"S-So fucking good! I can't believe your sucking my cock, Kaa-Chan!" Akeno moaned out, absolutely loving the sensation of this MILF sucking her off. "Now I know where I get my slutty masochist side. My slutty mother is a big fucking whore!" Rolling her tongue around the penetrating meat-rod, Shuri could feel her thighs becoming soaked with her female juice.

After minutes of face-fucking, the busty black haired mother could feel the veiny rod between her lips twitch erratically. 'S-She's going to cum!' She thought happily. The busty teen could feel herself getting closer and closer to exploding with each crash of her hips. Shuri's mouth was amazing. "F-Fuck!" Akeno roared out. "I-I-I-I'm gonna' cum! Make sure to swallow it all!" She could only get those few words out before her control ended. Spurt after spurt of her seed exploded into the awaiting mouth of the kneeling Shuri.

"Sooo~~ good!" Shuri mumbled between cock spurts she tried to gulp down. Holding herself close to her, the MILF made sure to keep the entire monster inside her lips. Swallowing load after load, she climaxed instantly, her mind getting a little hazy.

With a few more painful thrusts, Akeno let her hands off the silken raven hair and stumbled a few inches away from the soaked MILF. Shuri was in her own world at the moment. The hot feeling of her seed on her skin made her hot beyond belief. "Fuck~. You came so hard sweetie." She whispered out, trailing a finger through the white goo that fell on her tits. With a smirk, she sucked on her fingers, making sure to keep her intense violet gaze, and making lewd slurping sounds.

With a feral seductive growl, Akeno launched herself at the teasing MILF. Consequences be damned! She was going to fuck this tease into the ground! Keeping that in mind, the big tited teen lined her cock up to her twitching hole. Before she plunged in, she looked to Shuri.

Shaking in lust, Shuri watched at the wet head of her member press up against her pussy lips. Just the head touching her womanhood sent her into a mini-orgasm that lubed up her prick. "Do it." The mother nodded. "Fuck this pussy before you." And that she did.

Pumping her head in and out of her folds for a few seconds, Akeno breached the woman with a sexy grunt. Shuri howled out as she could feel the prodigious tool into her depths. The small amount of pain to such a large member was instantly forgotten by the overwhelming pleasure it was giving. 'I-I-I've ne-never felt ther full before~~~!' Shuri squealed in her mind. Her sexy body shook under her strong form now hovering over her.

Akeno grunted in pleasure at the tight hold this cunt had over her tool. Akeno pushed her heavy tits into her mothers big jugs. Her violet eyes widened in happiness when Akeno felt the familiar heat of female cum wash over her pulsing prick.

With the cock-head now tightly pressed up against her cervix, Shuri's toes curled and her eyes rolled to the back of the sockets. Powerful legs were crushing Akeno's stationed hips as she continued to shake and silently shrill over the euphoria filling female.

Looking back into her daughter that now ruined her for others, she let out one demand. "Fuck me! Fuck me my daughter!" With that lustful cry another, louder, one escaped her juicy lips. "Ah-Mph!" Her yell would have been heard through the neighborhood if Akeno hadn't captured her lips with her. The raven haired teens tongue easily dominating hers while bashing her hips against the beautiful Shuri.

'Sh-She's so hot inside!' Akeno thought as she continued to drive her rod in and out of the tight hold her pussy had over her. Wildly kissing the woman, she ran her left hand up to her left teat and squeezed. Grunting a little, she put more power into her thrusts as the new hold her pussy had didn't want her to retreat.

Shuri's heavy teats bounced against Akeno's big tits with every punishing strike she gave her body. The woman's leg muscles were beginning to cramp from the tight hold she had while her speech had long since passed from being coherent. All she could do was try and kiss and thrust her womanly hips against her rutting member. Shakily, she wrapped her arms around her neck, making her lean over to her shoulder, and lay gentle kisses to her neck.

Akeno did the same, leaving her marks on the raven skin for only her to see in such a manner. It was a dizzying thought that she was making this MILF her own. Her balls slapped loudly against the plump flesh that was Shuri's ass. "So good~!" Turning to the left a little, she could see Shuri's lust infused eyes looking at her. "Y-You're fucking me so good,." She moaned out with heavy breaths. Sweat had long since coated one another's bodies, making a disturbingly pleasing sound that made the boy growl in a feral manner.

"You are my fucking slut." Akeno said between haggard breaths and powerful curvy hips jabs. "You fucking slutty whore I am going to fuck you into oblivion." Her breath hitched a little as when she said that, her pussy walls clamped to her.

"Y-Yes!" Shuri moaned out, feeling hotter than before at being called a slut by her younger lover. "I'm such a slutty mother for wanting her daughter big cock inside!" She squealed out in surprise when she found herself in a lotus position. Akeno's hands gripping her shapely hips, bouncing her on and off her prick in a rapid tempo. Thrusting herself up, she squashed her tits into her face. "F-Fuck! Suck me! Suck my tits you dirty mother fucker!" She pleaded with a lewd expression.

"So fucking hot!" Akeno groaned out between sucking and licking each wonderfully delicious breasts. Shuri could feel all of her through her body. Screaming, she grabbed her back tighter that before as she felt her belly knot around her member. Akeno had a similar feeling in her loins. The teen could feel her prick twitch erratically with each pump. Ther MILF's slutty body was milking her balls for her seed.

"Oh, oh fuck!" She screeched out. "I-I-I-I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum from Akeno big cock so deep inside me!" Shuri yelled out. Her bouncing body thrashed against her own, driving her closer to her own climax.

"S-Shit!" Akeno yelled out, leaving her suckling to face the lovely red face of Shuri. "You're gonna' make me blow! I'm going to fill ther slutty MILF pussy with cum! Get ready!" With a slight moan, she stood, making the woman hold on tighter, and bounced her harder on and off her thumping hips and prick. Both sets of tits pressing into each other.

"YES!" Shuri roared out in ecstasy. Her face set in the sexiest look she never thought Shuri could make. "Don't waist a single drop! Pour it all inside me!" Making sure she didn't pull out, when she thrusted back in, she used her long legs to hold her there and squeeze her pussy around her tool.

This new hold and her dirty voice was all she wrote for Akeno. With a loud moan, which was stopped from filling the home by Shuri's supple lips, the teen spilled all her spunk inside her sexy hanging mother. Shaking heavily, Akeno brought Shuri down as she continued her climax that reached her cervix.

Shuri's mind was filled with white, her vison blurred, as her eyes flew to the back of her skull. Her climax coated both new lover's lower bodies combined cum. Trembling, Shuri kissed Akeno with wild passion and lust that made both lose track of time of how long they came.

"F-Fuck!" Akeno's seed blasted out her twitching rod. Piercing through her womb, her cock-head reached the back of her and exploded all its content. Shuri swore she could see God the moment her seed hit the back of her womb. A silent shrill escaped her lips as she had the greatest orgasm of her life. Her late husband paled in comparison to her daughter.

Cumming for so long, their combined fluids rushed out of Shuri's well-fucked whore-hole. Shuttering, the woman leaned her entire body on Akeno, making them fall to the ground in a hot mess. The teen instinctively wrapped her arms around her mothers curvy frame while her rod kept pumping all the baby batter.

"S-Shit!" Shuri wherpered out in a dry and tired voice. She couldn't believe her daughter she had raised for eighteen years could be such a good a fuck. "You fucked me so good Akeno. I can't believe how amazing you are." She complemented her new lover.

"Huff…thanks. That was amazing, Kaa-chan." She said with a smile, squeezing her body a little tighter. "I can't believe we did this." Akeno let out a sexy giggle. "Does this mean…we're together?" Her question was answered as Shuri kissed her once more. Unlike the kisses when they were rutting like animals, this one showed her love for her, ignoring the fact she could taste her own cum on her mothers lips

"Good." Akeno nodded her head with a perverted smile. You're mine. Is that right, Kaa-chan?" She asked.

"Yes, Akeno. I am your forever. You're the only person that can ever satisfy me." Shuri nodded submissively.

"Come. Let's go take a shower. There you can wash your master much better." The commanding and dominant voice of Akeno sent shivers down her spine. She could only nod dumbly and let her daughter take her to the shower.

Now standing in the shower, Akeno watched the her mother arrive with steamy eyes. "That looks very nice on you, slut." The busty teen commented, looking at her mother second outfit She ordered her to wear in the tub.

Standing in the doorway, the steam giving her an even sexier appeal, stood Shuri in a revealing bikini. It was light purple spaghetti strap two piece that was tied at the front, showing off a large amount of her cleavage. Like her top, the bottom was light purple and barely hid her dripping with spunk mound. A seductive gleam shined in the woman's brown orbs.

"Thank you, Akeno." She whispered, her voice barely heard over the running water. "So," Shuri trailed off, strutting her way over to Akeno. She watched her tits jiggle and bounce with each sensual step. The woman felt hot that her daughters eyes were firmly planted on her and her alone. "Would my daughter wish her loyal slut, Kaa-chan to wash her with her dirty body?" Asked the woman, kneeling in front of Her, her lustful eyes boring into hers own.

"I think you know." Thrusting hers hips out, She let hers member slap against her giant tits.

Shuri giggled a little before nodding. "Yes, Akeno." Raising her body up a little, she let her covered tits wrap around hers rod. The groan in response made her smile. "Do you like it? Do you like the new pressure of my tits on your hard cock?" She asked, her eyes fluttering as she stroked Her off with her hands on either side of her jugs.

Akeno was happy beyond belief of the woman jerking Her off with her heavenly teats. "Yeah." The brunette nodded. "Your tits are amazingly soft." Akeno said while playing with her own tits, moaning softly at the amazing pleasure of her mother pleasing Her.

Looking at the dripping rod, she licked her lips before dipping down and getting a taste of her favorite liquid. She lapped up all the jizz that escaped the head whenever it came through her cleavage.

"G-Get ready." Akeno announced. The feeling of having the amazing tit-job along with the hot water pouring down their skin were too pleasurable. Shuri responded by opening her mouth wide, waiting for the explosion to occur.

"Let it out." She whispered hotly, her eyes shimmering with affection and lust. "Spray your naughty mother with your seed." Shuri begged, letting Akeno thrust hers rod between her fun-bags.

"Fuck!" Shouting out hers release, She let the hold she had over hers twitching member and let the content from hers balls spew out of Her. Shuri moaned happily as the first shot hit her chin. Plunging her mouth on hers rod, she swallowed all the spewing spunk with vigor. Her tongue massaging the twitching head, milking it for more, while moaning against it.

The way her throat muscles vibrated around hers tool made Her cross-eyed and unable to stop anytime soon. Hers legs shook as She tried to keep herself standing from the cum-slurping Shuri currently dipping her fingers in and out of her snatch.

A satisfied smirk graced Akeno's lips when Shuri took her tight throat off hers prick and looked at Her with dazed eyes. She could see her throat swallow all the cum she had stored up. "More." That single demand made Shuri use all her strength to stand up, her body still sore from the previous fucking and fingering.

With each step, she was about to fall, but she thanked had experience that she went through or else she wound have not made it to the wall. Planting her hands on the wall, she shook her deliciously firm big phat ass out at Her. Akeno watched it jiggle with her member standing tall. "My pussy is still sore, Akeno." Shuri spoke huskily, her eyes dipped down as she looked back at Her. "Why don't you punish this slutty priestess ass now?" She requested with another enticing shake of her rump.

"Gladly!" With a yell, She shot to Shuri and grabbed her taught body and lined hers prick against her backdoor. Bracing herself, seeing the raised hand, the beauty let out a pleased moan when She brought the hand down in a hard slap that resounded through the shower. Another slap to the other cheek made her quiver and shake to hers pleasure. The cum that was still in her leaked down her long legs to be washed away by the water.

"Here we go. Get ready." Planting her hands firmly on her hips, She used the momentum to thrust really deep into Shuri's ass, not caring for the loud screech that escaped her lips. "So fucking tight! Your ass is tighter than your pussy!" She groaned out, letting her cock-head get used to the tight hole that was even tighter than the her mothers pussy.

"Fuck!" Shuri moaned quietly, her legs almost buckling from the strain of having her ass invaded by such a massive rod. "It's too big~! Take it out~! I'll break~!" She quivered out, her body was shutting down as was her mind.

"Perfect!" Her words only made Akeno harder. Grabbing her delicious hard nipples and bringing her flesh to her bust, She began to pump her prick in and out of her tight hold at a steadily increasing pace. Kissing her mother's neck, She kept hers rapidly increasing pace strong, enjoying the fucked-stupid expression she now sported.

'So…good~!' She thought in a haze, her dopey smile making drool roll down her lovely fucked pleased face. 'I…don't think…I can go back…to men~!' Shuri squealed out when she felt her teats being pulled in opposite directions while She was now going at a bone breaking pace. "YES! FUCK ME! FUCK THIS ASS HARDER!" The bitch screamed out in utter orgasmic bliss.

"SHIT!" Akeno voiced letting out her own shout, She let one hand go down to her mother's dripping cunt and began to finger-fuck her. The added pleasure made her tight asshole tighten even more around hers thundering tool. "I don't think I can last much longer." She announced between pants and groans. "I'm going to fill this lovely tight ass with seed! Get ready for it!" Akeno commanded, never letting hers pace slow for a moment.

"DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP MY SLUTTY DAUGHTER! I WANT IT! I WANT THAT GOOEY SPERM DEEP WITHIN MY BUTT!" Shuri begged, her head rolling to hers shoulder.

Capturing her chin, Akeno kissed her with all her might and moaned roughly within the kiss. It didn't take much longer for the busty teen to let her member explode.

"Ka-Chan!" "Akeno!" Both shouted their release, coating one another in their large quantities of fluids.

Shuri could swear she saw her whole life flash before her eyes as the seed exploded deep within her bottom. Her face was set in an utterly pleased expression, her head held high and letting out a silent shriek.

Akeno was in the same boat. She was now biting Shuri's skin, not hard enough to bleed, as She continued to slowly finger her pussy and let her dick continue to spew all hers jizz inside her.

After minutes of cumming, the two fell to the ground in exhaustion with the daughter on top of her mother pressing her big tits on her mothers back. Shuri and Akeno were sweating profusely and panted after such an amazing session.

"I'm…yours from now on." The raven haired devil admitted. Her silken raven hair resting on Akeno's shoulder. "That's right kaa-chan." Akeno pulled her closer and let her hand lazily massage her bosom. "You're my cum-slave." The busty teen smirked cheekily as she moved down to Shuri butt and wrapped her slutty lips around Shuri's ass.

She ate the spunk that she had put in there that spewed from the stretched ass. Shuri moan and groan in pleasure at having her ass being eaten by her daughter. The slutty raven-haired hips shook side to side.

"Oh `Akeno!" Shuri moaned out in pleasure. "Keep it up! Keep sucking all that dirty cum out your mothers asshole! You're such a slut!" She spoke with a dirty voice that made Akeno's wet pussy tingle.

"I'm not the only slut here, Kaa-chan." Teased the hybrid after having her fill of her own spunk. "You're a dirty slut too!" Leaning up, she whispered loud enough in her slutty voice. "Having me fuck you like a wild animal. I noticed how wet you are." The second lover moaned when Akeno had stuck her fingers in her extremely wet fuck-hole.

"Hmm~." The busty moaned out in pleasure, the taste of her mothers pussy juice excited her. "Have a taste." Flipping her around, the sultry teen kissed her mother in wild lust. She made sure to open her mouth and let Shuri taste herself.

'So good~!' Shuri moaned out loudly between swapping saliva and cum with her female lover. "Oh, yeah!" The busty woman moaned out happily, now rubbing her daughter heavy jugs. "It feels good to touch these again."

"I know." Akeno mumbled out between kisses. Her slender fingers now digging their way into Mikoto's tight twat. "You're so sexy, I love you Kaa-Chan." Shuri Leaving her lips, being connected with a line of spit, she whispered. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the windowsill of her room, Rias Gremory wearing a black bra as well as matching black thong. The crimson princess, didn't think twice about the distance between her and the ground, keeping her legs out of her bedroom while keeping the famous Gremory booty into her room to keep herself nice and balanced as she just watched the clouds in the sky roll by. It was a nice and relaxing day as the busty crimson princess just watched it all pass by her, no worries on her mind as she watched her mother, Venelana Gremory drinking tea in the garden, being served by the head maid of the Gremory clan and Rias sister in law, Grayfia Gremory nee Lucifage.

It brought a smile to the blue-eyed girl's face, her world seeming to just be perfect for her, looking at her voulptous mother and her sexy sister in law. She could see the resemblance between herself and her mother, they looked more like sisters than mother and daughter. Though her mother had slighty larger breast as well as shorter hair and brown hair with violet eyes in comparison to Rias long red locks that reached towards her thigh and blue eyes, Rias had a booty slighty bigger than her mothers. As she ranked her eyes towards her sister in law, who was the head maid of the Gremory clan. Rias saw that she was decked in her usual blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her hair, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. She could see Grayfia bust straining against her outfit and her big ass sticking out.

As Rias was enjoying the view at least untill, that was until she heard a creek behind her, gasping as the window frame fell onto her rear end and locked into place. Rias's eyes quickly widened as she realized she couldn't move, one push the wrong way meant falling face first into the ground while too hard of a push the other way broke her window and littered her floor in glass that she was likely to fall in. "Dammit, why does this have to happen now?!" Looking in front of her, she could see both her mother and Grayfia turn to face her as she screamed out in dismay. "Mom! Grayfia! I need your help! Hurry!" She exclaimed. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched both women come to her aid, concerned that there was something serious going on and not that she was just stuck in a window.

"What's wrong, Rias?!" Grayfia asked, cupping her hands around her lips to make sure that she heard the crimson princess properly. "You're just sitting in your window, you've been doing that all day today! Did you get suck?!"

"How do you think she got stuck? I mean… look at her butt it's big enough to get stuck in a window. She defintently got the Gremory booty that me and Grayfia are known for." Venelana giggled bringing a hand towards her smile

Why are you looking at my ass, mother?!" Rias shouted from her stuck spot in the window, embarrassment and concern filling her tone as she looked down towards the busty mother. "W-Whatever. I-"

Well, you do have a big behind, Rias… I'm your maid and Brother's wife and it's kinda hard not to stare when I see you walking down the hallway in front of me for dinner." Grayfia smirked and looked down toward the ground, not wanting to incur her the crimson princess wrath. "Anyway, how are you stuck?! What happened?!"

"The window frame fell down and locked itself on my butt! Now, will you two please get up here and help me?! And don't stare at my ass this time!" Rias could almost feel the fire burning in her cheeks as they turned a deep shade of red matching her hair, a heavy sigh leaving her as she leaned back and propped herself against the glass to avoid falling forward and letting an accident happen.

When the two finally got up to her bedroom, Rias could hear them grunting as they tried to lift up the window frame, having no luck with it locked in place. A slightly annoyed sigh left her lips as she kept hearing them try over and over again. "I told you, it's fucking locked! Just pulling on it isn't going to magically open or I wouldn't have asked for your fucking help otherwise." Snapped Rias, her patience wearing thin being stuck.

Rias outburst shocked Venelana who in turn slapped her daughter's right ass cheek, leaving a handprint behind. "Ahhhhhh." Moaned Rias. "What are you doing mother." Rias exclaimed. "I taught you better than that Rias." Came the stern voice of Venelana. "Me and Grayfia are helping doing the best we could and here you are throwing expletives around and being ungrateful."

In an odd attempt to feel her booty Grayfia also spanked Rias big ass though she spanked the Left cheek. "We can't unlock them because your window needs to be fully down to be unlocked. Are you sure it's not just jammed and not locked?" Grayfia responding to Rias outburst as she watched Rias Ass cheeked jiggle.

"I don't know, Grayfia! I can't exactly see behind my small ass!" Putting extra emphasis on the word small, as Rias wiggled her hips from side to side in an attempt to try and get things moving, only to accidentally entice the two women to her plump and jiggling rear end, giving them a show of her booty while trying to get free. Both Milfs watching Rias booty shake could feel their nether regions dripping, with Rias black thong being eaten by her ass cheeks. "A-Are you two staring at me?!" exclaimed Rias

"Well, how am I not supposed to when you shake it like that, honey?! Come on, that's just not fair!" Venelana stepped forward and grabbed the blue-eyed girl's shapely ass cheeks, a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks as she tried pushing the famous Gremory Booty forward and out of the window. "I'm going to see if I can push you enough to get you out of the window. Just be ready to catch yourself!" The busty brunette did her best to push her daughter out of the window, only to hear Rias grunting from the other side like she was trying to help as well. Unfortunately, after a short time, nothing was happening, leaving the trio little options to work with. "Could we lube her up and give a push? She's not budging this way" voiced Grayfia.

"Good suggestion Grayfia, go fetch the lube." Venelana said as she smiled and nodded. As Grayfia left, Venelana grabbed Rias thong and teared it apart. "Ahhh mother, what are you doing." Voiced Rias. "We need to lube the whole ass so you can become unstuck." Replied Venlana as she admired her daughter big booty. "Venelana, we only have half a bottle of lube, do you think it would be enough." Came Grayfia voice, breaking Venelana from her thoughts. "Yes, should be enough if not we will use another way." Came Venelana sexy voice as the older woman poured some lube into her hand and started to cover her little girl's right ass cheek in lube. "Alright, sorry for having to undress you like that, Rias, but it's for the best!" Keeping her hands on her daughter's booty, the violet-eyed woman was all done with the lube on just her daughter big right cheek. "Dammit, we don't have enough" groaned Grayfia.

"Well, is there anything else you two can do? This isn't exactly comfortable!" Rias shook her hips from side to side yet again as she tried to make something happen, not managing to actually get anywhere. "Dammit! I can't believe this is happening…"

"Didn't I tell you we can use another way." Came Venelana voice. Grayfia eyes wided as she was her Mother in Law bent over and lick her sister in law left ass cheek. "Come and help, Grayfia." Venelana said in between licks. Grayfia joined her mother in law and kissed Rias cheek leaving an lipstick imprint on Rias ass, as she helped Venelana. Both Milfs were licking and spitting saliva on Rias ass cheek in hopes to lube it. "Ah Mother, Grayfia what are you doing?" moaned Rias as she felt her Mother and her brother's wife tounge licking her ass.

"We are trying to free you dear." Venelana seductively replied as she and Grayfia stopped. "Try and move now Rias." Came the voice of Grayfia. As Venelana and Grayfia tried to push and Rias also trying to help but it was to no avail as her big butt couldn't budge.

"What now?" breathed Rias as she felt her own juices soaking her thighs enabling her to move a tiny bit. "How did you move?" exclaimed Venelana. "I g-g-go-got w-wet down there from you and Grayfia licking my ass cheek." Came Rias shameful voice. "Ah, honey its natural but I know what to do." Came her soothing mother voice. "You do/ what?" questioned Grayfia and Rias at the same time. "Of course, I do!" exclaimed Venelana.

Grayfia watched as Venelana stripped "My Lady, what are you doing?" gasped the silver haired beauty. "Now, now Grayfia we must free Rias, so you would have to strip as well." Came the reply of the brunette milf. "Yes, of course my lady." As the strongest Queen also stripped.

Once both Milfs stripped they admired each other looking up and down each others body each MILF noticing that the other nether regions are wet and soaking. "Whats the plan?" came Rias voice grabbing the attention of her sister in law and her mother.

"Well its simple dear, I will push the window up, while Grayfia here will lick your ass to make you cum." "What?!" yelled Rias "It's the only way, Rias, you would need to discard your Bra, I will have to hold your breast so you don't fall out." Grayfia said as she got on her knees while Rias ripped her bra exposing her big tits. Grayfia grabbed the firm cheeks and spread them apart looking at Rias pluckerd hole before plunging it straight in.

"Ahhh." Moaned Rias before she felt Grayfia hands snaking her way and grabbing her melons. Venelana watched her daughter in law eat her daughter ass, before spanking Grayfia bubble butt twice as she got a moan from the maid before Venelana went and positioned herself above Grayfia face and pulling the widow up.

Rias sat at the windowsill, watching a the garden and moaning like a whore as she patiently waited for the time to come out, and the firm tongue of a woman who was a testament to the values of experience, as confident licks up and down the cleft of her ass. Grayfia had the cheeks closed in, her eyes closed as she worked. The Silver haired queen could feel the juices of her mother in law dripping onto her face from above her as she ate Rias big booty.

"So far, your asshole is just as tight as the position you are," she murmured, tongue slithering steady circles against the clenching pucker before pushing down against it, the tip of her tongue wiggling to try and force its way in. Her eyes remained focused on Rias's backside, letting her ears and the feeling of the woman she was rimming, as she waited for that whorish whispered moan. For the squirms and wiggling of Rias's hips to turn into a more frustrated and intense motion.

Rias couldn't help herself and started to moan like a slut, as she started to rub her pussy. Grayfia was eating her Ass like it was groceries. She could feel the tounge go in and out of her asshole while grabbing her sensitive breast. Rias could her mother whisper "Cum my dear. Cum you filthy Slut, you always wanted this you whore, having your brothers wife eat your ass." Grayfia could feel more of Venlana juices dripping on her face as Rias moans were music to her ears. "I'm cumming, Grayfia I'm coming." Rias exclaimed breathlessly as her juices exploded. As Rias cummed Grayfia grabbed Rias in order to bring her back in though the window was still not budging.

"Damn! This window not budging." Yelled Venlana . "Looks like we are going to have to make her cum again, though this time I will eat her ass." Venelana voiced. As Venelana let go she saw Grayfia get up, her face a mess with her juices on it and lipstick smeared and saw the silver haired beauty lick her juices off her face as she approached Venelana. Before the busty brunette can go in place Grayfia had kissed her. Venelana could feel her juices and Rias ass juices as they both kissed swapping saliva and bringing their tits together. Rias got horny hearing both Milfs kissing.

When both MIilfs broke apart the only thing left connected was a sting of saliva. Venelana could feel liquid over her nipples. She thought from all this excitement she started to lactate as she looked down she saw that I wasn't her tits, it was her son's wife tits lactating. Venelana was mesmorised by the boobs, with Rias loud moan getting her attention.

Venelana got in the position Grayfia was in before and spread her daughters ass cheeks. "Ahhhh. Yes mother eat my ass." Came the excited voice of Rias. Rias could feel her mothers hand come up and grab her big tits elicting another moan from the crimson princess. Grayfia watched the incestuous mother daughter duo for a bit, before she positioned herself on top of Venelana, but before she grabbed the window she squirted some Milk on Venelana face and Rias ass crack before popping the tit in her mouth as she grabbed the window.

'Ahh, my milk taste soo good.' Moaned Grayfia mentally. Venelana's face was buried right between the cheeks of her daughter, her strong tongue licking up and down the cleft of her ass as she could feel Grayfia's Milk and juices on her tounge as well as her own daughter ass juices. The mother kept licking the ass and poking her tounge in and out of the plucked whole. With all the moans and noises, the loudest was the pop. This was of course by Grayfia as her tit came out of her mouth, gulping her milk. 'I need to suck my milk more often' mused Grayfia

"Rias, push your ass backwards as hard as you can, I have an idea." Commanded Grayfia. Rias did as she was told and pushed her ass into her mother face. Venelana tounge was buried in the pucked hole and her nose could sniff her daughter ass as the brunette MILF moaned. Grayfia in one swift moment grabbed her tits and squeazed the milk out onto Rias's big ass before grabbing the window.

Venelana could feel Grayfia milk everywhere and her juices were like niagara falls dripping onto her face. Venelana with much enthuasiasm licked the puckerd hole aggressively as Rias was rubbing her clit. "Rias Cum. Cum you slut!" Grayfia yelled seductively. "I'm coming." Rias moaned breathlessly as her juices exploded. With Rias juices and Grayfia milk as well as the lubing beforehand, Rias was able to become unstuck with Grayfia pushing the window up. Venelana pulled her daughter in, before she can fall forward, with her hands still resting on her daughters tits. As Rias was pulled back in she collided with Grayfia with all three women sprawling onto the fall and the window coming back down with a Bang.

All three busty beauties were panting heavily, each with a lewd expression as their juices dripping down, soaking their thighs. Rias got up and collapsed onto her bed. "Well that was amazing." Rias breathed out. "but we are not done! I want you both to eat my Ass" exclaimed the red head.

Lying on her back with her legs spread and in the air, both her Mother and Sister in law started off slow, taking turns licking all the way along the length of her ass from the small of her back up along to her taint, and when one was almost done the other started. It was the perfect sensation, and to see both pairs of eyes smoldering up at her as they stared in delight and fascination with her perfect backside, Rias was in paradise.

Both Venelana and Grayfia were very skilled ass eaters on their own, but the real delight came when they both gave Rias a rimjob at the same time she had two heads to grab the backs of as she pulled them both in. The best part; when they practically made out with her ass hole together. A sloppy kiss shared against her pucker, with their tongues lapping at her hole in tandem, cheek to cheek and happily eating ass with all they could give. "You kiss my ass more passionately than you kiss each other," she taunted, fingers tightening their grips as she pulled them in, not even letting them offer up a response. Words would have been a waste of their tongues and their lips, and they were much better spent lavishing her with attention as thoroughly and affectionately as they could.


	3. Chapter 3

Koneko's eyes fell with nervous, flush admiration onto her sister's body as the two stripped out of their clothes, fresh from a gym visit and ready to unwind in the locker room. It was late, nobody else around in the womens' locker room or even really in the gym proper; they had picked the deadest time to come get their own exercise in, for the sake of having the run of the place themselves. But now, Koneko found herself staring a little bit too much at Kuroka's assets as the buxom Nekomata stripped out of her clothes, her breasts bouncing about as they fell free. She bit her lip nervously, a bit too distracted by what she was staring at to realize she was staring.

But Kuroka knew, giving Koneko a level, narrow look and a curious furrow of her brow. "You're staring," she said.

Koneko's eyes widened with worry. "Oh! Sorry, Kuroka, I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, I think you did," Kuroka sighed, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry about it, just... Are you alright?'

She wasn't. Not at all. Koneko couldn't really take her eyes off of Kuroka's gorgeous body. "I think so," she said, nodding quickly and lying through her teeth. All this time, she'd never really noticed her sister like this. She knew she had a curvier, fuller body, sure, but never really paid this much attention to it or realized just how amazing it was. "Actually... No, it would be too weird."

Kuroka shrugged. "This is already kinda weird, sis. So out with it."

With cheeks burning bright red, Koneko almost jumped up as she blurted out, "Can I feel your boobs and your butt?"

Kuroka nearly fell back in surprise at the question, not the sort of thing she'd been expecting at all. She found herself suddenly in kind of a weird place, but slowly she began to nod. "Okay, but... Only if I can feel yours too." She smiled back at her sister and did her best to try and find a normal way through the situation before her, not entirely sure there was one but willing to find out, odd as this all was. "You're not having jealousy issues about my body are you?"

Koneko shook her head. "No!" Koneko said, dashing forward quickly and grabbing both of Kuroka's plump tits with her hands. "I'm not jealous! I'm too busy appreciating these boobs to wish I had them!" Shooting a big smile up toward her sister helped convey the weird vibe Koneko was giving off as she proceeded to grope and feel up her sister's plump chest, while Kuroka rolled her eyes and reached out to touch Koneko's smaller but still very perky breasts, fondling her in turn.

"If you say so," Kuroka said, shrugging again. She didn't know how to deal with this situation very well at all, but she felt ready to find out as she groped Koneko back, playing with her small breasts and her very tight, perky butt. Kuroka's was rounder and softer, sure, but Koneko had a perfectly toned backside, very nicely shaped and calling out to her. Her hands took a nice, firm squeeze, as Koneko played with her nipples and drew out a slow, quivering moan from Kuroka's lips. "You seem pretty comfortable with feeling your sister up," Kuroka mused, biting her lip as she looked at Koneko curiously.

"A-and you seem pretty comfortable getting felt up," Koneko shot back, not quite as cocky and confident as Kuroka was-although who could be? "And feeling me up," she answered quickly. "Even though I don't have as much to feel up."

"Oh come off it!" Kuroka sighed, squeezing her sister's butt harder. "You have a perfectly sculpted butt here, and cute little tits that make for nice handfuls. You don't need a huge chest for people to like your body, okay? You look great naked, Koneko. Never think otherwise."

Colour burned hot in Koneko's cheeks as she nodded, smiling up at Kuroka as she accepted the praise. "Thank you," she whined. "That really means a lot to me, coming from you and all of this." Her hands squeezed at Kuroka's generous, full body eagerly. The thought of being complimented by someone as stacked and gorgeous as Kuroka made Koneko shiver hotly. "You're the most attractive girl I've ever seen."

"Have you ever looked in a mirror before?" Kuroka purred back, and somewhere in the midst of it, the two realized what they were saying and doing to each other, what was actually happening here. They didn't shy away from it, didn't pull back or even hesitate. At the same time, the two sisters instead pushed forward, lips meeting together sweetly as something caught hold of them and they just went in for a deep, hot kiss, a sudden flare of excitement washing across their bodies and leaving them both helpless against a swell of attraction and desire that neither was entirely ready to handle. They just kissed, chaotic and messy and absolutely exhilarating to give into, as they both gave up a little bit of something resembling composure and sanity to sink deeper into this excitement.

The two sisters had never done anything like this before, but now as they made out everything just felt so oddly right that neither knew how to respond to it, save for groping each other more and letting the passions carry them off to wherever they were set to go, dizzy and hopeful as something curious seized tight hold of them and neither wanted to let it stop. They slowly eased their way down toward the locker room floor, moaning softly into the other's embrace as they embraced the pleasures taking hold of them, ready to accept the idea that maybe. Just maybe, a tiny little bit, they might have been attracted to one another.

"I've always wanted to sit on a girl's face before," Kuroka confessed, nibbling gently down on Koneko's bottom lip. "And I think you're bold enough to want to try it. But only if you're comfortable with it." Kuroka caressed her sister's cheek as she looked hopefully at her.

Koneko nodded. "I think I would really like that," she said, leaning in to kiss Kuroka some more. Once she started, she really didn't know how to stop. "But I want to try something after, too. If that's okay with you."

"I'm always into trying new things. Let's do this!" Kuroka gently eased her sister down onto the locker room floor, shoving forward to straddle her dearest sister's face. She sat her ample butt down backwards onto Koneko's face, coming down at her such that she could admire and grope the whole of her sister's tight, eager body while she worked, giving Kuroka all the space she needed to get down and dirty. "Tell me if it's too much pressure on you," she cooed, settling her weight down carefully but definitely leaning a little bit closer to heavy than not. She figured her sister was a tough girl, and that she could handle all of this, and so she pressed firmly down and got to work at riding her face slowly and eagerly, a steady downward push insisting herself upon Koneko with no intention of lightening up on her.

Koneko took it in stride, moaning hotly as she pressed forward, her lips flush against Kuroka's slick, eager pussy. She began to lick, hands seizing her sister's rounder, fuller hips and gripping her firmly for balance, tugging herself forward with her grip upon her. She felt herself in the best position now to enjoy this all so thoroughly, and she didn't for a moment want to disappoint or let up on her. Eager, happy licks adored the puffy mound as Koneko didn't for a moment consider it to be at all weird to be facesat by her sister; instead, she just let the magic happen and sought to give Kuroka the pleasure she so sorely deserved..

Kuroka gasped as Koneko diligently got to work at eating her out, and she found herself eager to enjoy now the steady oral delight that Koneko had to offer her. "Mm, you're really good at this." Kuroka bit her lip, letting Koneko show her off her oral skills, already very happy with what she felt. So happy that while one hand caressed Koneko's breasts, the other reached further down, and she didn't hesitate to sink some fingers into her sister, who whined happily into her mound as the confident penetration of a pair of slender digits made Koneko shiver happily. She found herself lit up by a pressure that made her light up quickly, her hips starting to buck back and forth with greedy vigor amid the winding, feverish swell of something that she craved. She really couldn't help herself now, letting the pleasure seize hold of her and letting her desires speak for themselves.

Fingers pumping into her waiting hole ignited Koneko, gave her something eager and exciting that helped her want to shove forward and bury herself between her sister's strong thighs, desperately wanting to satisfy and to indulge here. The firm push of Kuroka's body atop her face gave her something that she felt eager to let herself be taken on by. Having her sister sitting on her head was not the experience that Koneko would have expected to find in the course of her day, but once it was there and she was in place it felt too good to hold back from, and Koneko slavishly worked to give Kuroka all the pleasure she could muster, shoving forward with bold and unapologetic vigor to work as hard as she could at this raw sensation. With Kuroka's fingers inside her now she only had more reason to lose herself to this.

"Fuck, this is hot," Kuroka groaned, biting her lip as she continued to work eagerly in place, driven by desire and heat primal enough that she didn't know how to help herself now, refusing to slow down her steady advance into surrender amid her sister's eager licking. She pushed herself down a little firmer against Koneko, really applying her weight down, but when she was able to enjoy such loving affection in return how could she not? Kuroka found herself right where she wanted to be, and she was eager to play at that and keep the pressure going as she worked her way back and forth steadily, a moaning mess given up to the swell of something that just felt too good for her to resist.

All of the eager licking and kissing that Koneko adored her mound with found its mark and gave something intense for Kuroka to enjoy, her body shuddering eagerly under this pleasure. She worked faster, finally deciding to just shout out in excitement and pitch forward, burying her face between Koneko's legs and devouring her pussy in thanks for all this pleasure. Her fingers worked faster in and out of the white heads tight snatch while her mouth got to frenzied and chaotic work upon her. Repaying the favour came easy to Kuroka, even if she wasn't any longer properly sitting on Koneko's face. She tried her best to push down harder against her to instill some remaining sense of dominance and control, but overall she felt happy now to lighten up on her and focus on their mutual surrender, pushing forward and letting the ravenous pleasure taking hold of them both speak for itself. They were hopeless now, happily lost to something uncontrolled and chaotic, something that made them both twist and surge with throbbing heat and delight.

Working with desperate swiftness to eat one another out, the sisters writhed in heat and bliss together, moaning loudly as they let their bodies tense up and the overwhelming pressure of their attentions get the better of them. Neither could help themselves now as they let the pleasure tighten up within them, too intoxicating and hot for either to handle. They sank into surrender together, moaning messes bucking back and forth as they gave in to the heat and the desire, letting their bodies twist and writhe in excitement for what was to come. Koneko and Kuroka both worked tirelessly and eagerly, moaning louder and hotter as they worked toward mutual and intense pleasure without hesitation or the possibility of slowing down. They let themselves wind up for the heat that gripped them too powerfully to handle until finally they could take no more.

With a mighty, sudden cry, the two sisters came in unison, gasping and bucking hotly under the pressure of this exciting, pulsating touch. Their bodies ached and throbbed, swelling needily in the twisting surrender of their lusts as they let themselves feel the primal relief they both craved. A sense of warmth and desire made them press tighter against one another in pursuit of the pleasure and surrender they desperately craved, and both felt like they were ready for more as they remained holding one another tightly, aching and twisting under the desire to feel more. To feel so much more.

Kuroka slipped off of Koneko, panting happily as she slipped around to push her lips against hers. "Thanks sis," she moaned into a hot, messy kiss as the girls tasted each others' pussies on their lips and tongues, delighted by the wrongness of everything they were doing as it simply fed into a lustful desire to push on even harder and indulge more in what was happening. They just couldn't help themselves now.

"My turn now," Koneko squeaked happily as she eased Kuroka back from the kiss. "And I know exactly what I want! Get on all fours, butt out toward me."

Although not sure what it was Koneko was after, Kuroka did as she was told, settling down onto her hands and knees, sticking her ass up high and toward Koneko as she accepted whatever was about to happen. She didn't know, but in truth, the idea of being made to do this without having a firm idea of what it yet was excited her, gave her a rush of excitement and mystery that she allowed herself to succumb to whatever madness Koneko had in mind for her. Kuroka didn't know what she was signing up for, and that made it exciting and dangerous as she settled down into position for her sister's sexual experimentation.

Koneko started with fingers sinking slowly into Kuroka's waiting, tight pussy, the slick and eager hole proving a good place to get her fingers ready for what was to come. Back and forth she worked in slow, steady ascent, letting the fingers sink into her deeper and quicker as she knelt forward behind Kuroka, caressing and squeezing her butt as best she could to pass the time as she prepared for what was to come. 'I"m glad you're letting it be a surprise," Koneko said happily, giving a firm grope and even a playful little slap to the cheeks as her sister remained blissfully unaware of what was coming.

"Sure, I'm always ready to try something new," Kuroka moaned, wiggling her hips as she let Koneko push her fingers into her. She was sure there was more to come than this; this wasn't much of anything new for anyone yet, but she was ready to remain patient and happy as she let her sister work her magic, wanting to see where this went and not getting completely carried away with her lusts and desires quite yet. That would come in time.

Fortunately, Koneko was impatient about making this happen, as she pulled the now slick digits back and dragged them slowly up from her pussy along her sister's taint, pulling one of her cheeks to the side so she could drag the sticky fingers along the cleft of her ass. She teased penetration at the tight pink pucker before her, making Kuroka tense up a little bit as she braced herself for what was to come, and then finally Koneko sank the fingers in and began to fingerfuck her ass. "I really do love your ass, Kuroka. It's so round!" Koneko delighted in this position as she worked her fingers in with desperate, rapid motions that made her sister moan hotly.

"I'm impressed," Kuroka moaned. "Never took you for a butt girl, you little perv." It was all good natured teasing, of course, as Kuroka let Koneko continue to finger her ass and give her what she thought was the thing she was waiting to show her. Why wouldn't it be? And it felt nice, leaving Kuroka to wriggle happily about. "Good thing for you that my ass is so sensitive that fingers up it will make me cum. So I'm ready for this."

"What if I'm not getting you off with my fingers?" Koneko asked, only to withdraw them swiftly too. Kuroka let out a confused noise as she looked back over her shoulder just in time to see Koneko smiling brightly as she buried her face right into Kuroka's backside and gave her ass hole a kiss.

"What?" Kuroka gasped, fidgeting nervously as Koneko revealed the surprise, and Kuroka really didn't know what to think. This seemed weird to her, as she nervously wriggled and twisted about, unsure how to handle this or what to say. Butt stuff? Kuroka had been there before. Having someone eating her ass? This was new territory, and she was uncertain about it or if she wanted to do this, or just about anything. At least, right up until the licking began. She let out a quivering, hot moan as Koneko's tongue began to drag eagerly along her tight back hole and a guilty kind of excitement came over her.

Koneko pushed her face in between those plump cheeks tighter as her tongue got to greedy work at eating her out. "I knew you might be a little reluctant, but I promise, you'll like it." Her eyes narrowed as she set her sights on making out with her sister's ass hole as eagerly and thoroughly as she could, holding absolutely nothing back in the process of shoving forward and losing herself completely. There was no hesitation in the way she pushed forward, adoring this big, round ass with everything that she had within her, desperate to treat Kuroka to all of the depraved heat that she ached for. This was a guilty pleasure of hers and she was insistent now on making it one of Kuroka's too, as her mouth steadily serviced her with only pleasure and raw intention in mind.

Kuroka twisted needier and needier under the pressure of her sister's loving oral attention. "Fuck, okay this-this does feel pretty great." She bit down hard on her lip, letting the sensations build hotter up inside of her as she let the crushing depths of desire get her into this. It felt too good for her to hesitate any longer, her pussy dripping all over her thighs and the locker room floor as she let Koneko rim her and show her new kinds of pleasure. She never thought she'd be able to learn anything about sex from her sister of all people, but Koneko's steady oral technique was so loving and so amazing that she found herself just unable to resist the excitement. She craved more, and she wasn't going to rest until she got it.

All of the heavy, sloppy oral affection Koneko showed Kuroka's ass came from a place of pure desire and need, her body unable to slow down as she pushed forward needily, letting the sensations mount hotter and stronger upon her. This was everything she could have hoped for, a swell of hot delight too primal for her to resist as she pushed in deep and let her tongue do all the work, loving Kuroka in a way more twisted and intense than the Nekomata was prepared for, but which she quickly came around to liking under the hot swell of excitement that followed. This was a lot to take, as Kuroka discovered new kinds of pleasure and twisted happily under the excitement of a tongue buried up her ass, and she just couldn't help herself any longer, trembling under the pressure until finally she gave in to it.

"Fuck!" Kuroka yelled as she came, the most succinct expression possible of excitement and pleasure that burned through her. She twisted and shivered, losing herself to the sweet pleasures she had been wholly unprepared for, and she felt amazing doing it. There was so much about these sensations that just felt too good for her to resist, and the Nekomata gave in to all of them as her orgasm tore through her, giving her a sense of depraved relief. "I like it," she moaned, biting her lip as she shuddered in place, her intense anal-only orgasm feeling amazing, but not as amazing as what she needed now from her sister. "Mm. Turn around. I want to do this to you too?"

With sparkling eyes, Koneko gasped, "Really? You mean it?" She nodded rapidly, smiling with the excitement of being rimmed, as she turned around before Kuroka could even answer, sticking her perky butt up high in the air. "Okay Kuroka, come eat my ass then! Show me that my butt really is as cute as you said!"

"It would be my pleasure." Shoving eagerly forward, Kuroka wasted no time at plunging headlong into this exciting new kink her sister had shown her, spreading Koneko's cheeks out wide and giving her ass a few experimental licks, starting off with something steady and excited. Something that just felt too good for her to resist. Slavishly, she treated this amazing ass to something crazed and hungry, letting her usual enthusiasm shine through now in giving her sister a rimjob and letting the odd sensations grip her. This was new ground, something exciting and hot that made her want nothing more than to push forward and give in to all of it, hot and lost as she shoved on greedily, a hot mess pushing on without care. There was something so good about being here and being able to treat Koneko to something after she'd been shown so much love, and for that, she was willing to go all out.

As she got deeper into her licking and kissing, Kuroka decided both her sister's holes needed to be praised after Koneko had introduced her to these pleasures. She slipped a pair of fingers into the white heads slick, dripping twat, pushing eagerly forward with quick and desperate motions meant to further induce the rush of excitement that Koneko so eagerly expressed. There was no holding back now, no letting herself falter as she pressed on feverishly, shoving her face between the perky cheeks and devouring her cute butt without a second of wait or worry. Throwing herself wholeheartedly into these new sensations just felt too right for Kuroka to resist.

Koneko in turn moaned and shuddered under this pressure. "I knew you were going to love this once you got into it!" she gasped, biting her lip as the firm and excited pace that Kuroka brought to pretty much everything made for so much excited pleasure that Koneko could barely handle it all. She accepted the hunger and the firmness, accepted the press of hungry tongue and lips working at her pleasure with a stubbornness nothing could abate. Kuroka's fire and energy was what Koneko loved about her sister, doubly so now as the two explored sex together and both loved what they were feeling.

Kuroka refused to let up, keeping up the hot, firm pressure upon Koneko as she licked, kissed, slurped.. Anything she could to adore Koneko and pepper her with so much affection that she could barely think any longer. Racing on greedily through the raw, hot excitement of treating her sister to anal indulgences, Kuroka found herself unable to hold back, lacking in any shred of hesitation or care as she pushed on boldly and let the sensations speak for themselves, a throbbing mess of need and desire that made them both fitful and eager. Form a few overlong stares to Kuroka's tongue buried up Koneko's ass, their sisterly workout session had gone unlike anything either had expected and now as they writhed together under the back and forth indulgences of pleasuring one another, both knew there was something about this that neither was ever going to be able to resist. They were too hot, too hungry, too desperate for more.

Koneko moaned and twisted as the tongue and the affection got the better of her. Urgent, rapidly pumping fingers only made it even harder for Koneko to handle herself as she twisted through the writhing bliss of something too hot to believe, and she just didn't know how to handle herself any longer. With fingers greedily working away at her until she couldn't think any longer, Koneko lost herself to climactic bliss and heat, gasping and howling with ravenous glee under the excitement of this heat and this hunger. Koneko came, and she came hard, squealing her sister's name and losing herself to pleasure that felt too good for her to ever hesitate or worry about what she was feeling, too busy burning up with bliss to worry about any of that.

Kuroka drew back slowly, licking her lips and giving her sister's ass a nice, firm slap. "I like it. Just one problem though; now that you've got me hooked on eating ass, I hope you're ready to keep me satisfied with this, because fuck if I'm going around and asking anyone else to let me lick their ass."

"I'd be happy to," Koneko whined, rising up and leaning back against Kuroka's chest, nuzzling up to her sister and smiling. "We should probably get to that shower we were going to take."

"A shower, or you going down on me against a tile wall?" Kuroka teased.

"It can be both."

Actions

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen Angel Raynare, any last words?", asked Rias.

"Yeah...if...if you ever find my father, please tell him that I love him e-even though he doesn't know I exist, and that I...I wish that I could've changed what I did.", Raynare said in a regretful tone.

"Very well. Tell me his name." "Barakiel."

Akeno's eyes widened along with Rias', although for the latter it was more of curiosity. The former, however, was shocked that her bastard of a father had another spawn, like herself. She walked closer, hoping to see that Fallen Angel witch wasn't bluffing.

"Repeat that for me, Fallen. Who's your father?" "His name is Barakiel, my mother told me so."

Akeno grabbed Raynare's neck with one hand, and brought up her other hand, flickering with electricity. Everyone, including Rias, we're shocked at her violent reaction...but chose not to do anything.

"You fucking liar. Trying to save your skin", Akeno asked in a barely restrained rage.

"Akeno, let her go.", Rias said.

"I'll let her go after she tells me everything. So stay out of my fucking way!", Akeno shouted angrily.

"And, you won't get it if you kill her! We will take her back to the club house and extract information from her." Came the stern voice of the Crimson Princess "Kiba, knock her out we will be taking her back with us."

Before she knew it

Darkness was all Raynare knew. For how long, she didn't know, but when she came to, She knew it had been quite a while; there had been some flickers of evening light left in the sky when she fought the devils at the church, and now, the sky was black, no light around her as she slowly rose back to consciousness, stiff sensations against her wrists and ankles leaving her with a nagging sense that something was wrong. She groaned, frustrated and looking around as she tried to figure out what was going on. Her hands tried to move stubbornly, and that was when she discovered that chains kept her hands up over her head and spread out, a pair of shackles bolted to the floor keeping her legs equally spaced. She was stuck upright and spread eagle on her feet in somewhere. His vision came to her slowly. Presumably, she has been taken back to the clubhouse.

"Ara ara, you are awake," rang a familiar, voice. As Raynare looked up she saw Akeno, the busty queen had a leather strap across her nipples held in place by a buckle as well as a thong like piece. She also had gloves as well as thigh high heel boots.

"Well if it isn't the half breed" sneared Raynare.

"You know that I am a half breed, which means that you also know that my Father was Barakiel, so why would you say his name?"came the sadistic tone of the priestess of thunder.

"Fuck you, whore!" spat Raynare. " I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you."head rolling back as the throbbing stopped and her senses began to return to her, the pain and disorientation ebbing as she came to. She wasn't sure where in the clubhouse she was, and the lighting was centered entirely on the space around her, which didn't help her eyes in trying to see past it to everything in the rest of the room. Around her were some tables, with what looked like torture implements at first, but as her vision finished unblurring, they revealed themselves to be something else entirely.

Sex toys.

Akeno started at Raynare's clothes, consisting of black, strap like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece heldaround her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up to her arms and black thigh high heel boots. Grabbing the fabric and tearing it right open to expose her big tits.

Akeno whispered into her ear "I'm going to break you!" before grabbing Raynare's big tits and using her lightning shocking her. Raynare screams echoing around the room.

"Now that's what I like hearing!" Akeno said seductively. Raynare groaned and panting from the pain her head hung down. Akeno grabbed Raynare head and kissed her. Akeno was aggressive, her lips tight against hers, though Raynare tried to resist she succumbed to the hybrid moaning into the kiss as she kissed back.

After Kissing for a while the two with only a string of saliva connecting them. Raynare was looking at the half breed puzzled and dazed from the kiss before she could get her thoughts together she felt a sting across her cheeks and another. Akeno had slapped her twice.

"I'm going to make you my fithy whore and you will call me Mistress." Came the sadistic voice of Akeno

"Fuck you!" came the defient voice of Raynare, though she would learn to regret it as Akeno used Holy lightning on Raynare as her screams were echoing for 5 minutes. After a couple of mins Akeno looked at Raynare before her a question "Who is your Mistress?"

"Y-you are mistress" came the feeble response of Raynare.

Piece by piece, Akeno did away with Raynare's outfit, tugging off her gloves and sucking on her fingers for a moment, locking eyes with her. She was so eager, tempting her with the wet, warm embrace of her lips around her fingers, simulating something else entirely, something much more vulgar. "C'mon crow, beg me for it." she teased.

"Stop teasing me Mistress," Raynare panted heavily, rolling her head back.

"Then beg me for it." Akeno licked her lips with an exaggerated swirl of her tongue. "Come on crow, I'll do something really nasty to you if you beg.

Akeno's tongue delighted in trailing along her thighs, giving sloppy kisses to the sensitive skin. Raynare had never been teased there before, and it was more effective than she was the faintest bit comfortable with, squirming against her bindings as Akeno remained unwavering in her aggressive, forward assault. Kisses trailed up to her thong, pecking at her pussy through her thong with quick kisses before she drifted down to the other thigh and began to lick all over it too. It was messy and sloppy, edged with something frantic as Akeno stared up at Raynare, giving him the crazy eyes, but never had crazy seemed quite so appealing before.

"Please Mistress!" Moaned Raynare, as Akeno ripped her thong rolling her head back and touge out like a dog. "I can't take anymore." She hadn't even been teased that much or pushed to the edge. She just couldn't hold out any longer, wanting her so bad and not having anywhere else to go.

Once the thong was discarded Akeno blew on the pussy lips seeing her juices run down her thigh. Then Akeno took Raynare by surprise, quickly circling around her body and grabbing her big booty with both hands. "Oh," She groaned as She felt Akeno's hand spread her cheeks open. She felt the hot, damp breath brushing along the cleft of her ass. "Please Mistress." Raynare moaned. Even though She was audibly gulping, knowing what she was going for but not the least bit ready for it.

Akeno was all giggles as she buried her face into Raynare's ass. She could have been patient with her, but patience sounded boring, and she knew she'd have much more fun if she slobbered all over her ass hole instead and ate him out with the kind of ferocity that would turn her mad with pleasure. Wasting no time getting to work, Akeno decided to go at her ass with a flurry of quick, eager licks against the puckered hole with her tongue coated with lightning magic. "Aaaaaah!" came the voice of Raynare, bouncing off the walls, as she was feeling pleasure and pain at the same time. "Talk about big ass," Akeno voiced, hand slapping across her ass cheek aggressively as she made the most of having her fun with her.

"I wasn't planning on giving you a rimjob, but while I'm here, and with this big ass why not, right?" She gripped her cheeks tight with her fingers, nails digging into the skin as she continued to prod the hole with her lightning tongue, alternating between steady licks up and down along her ass, and just shoving her tongue against her back entrance and loosening it up, managing to get in deep enough to penetrate her ass with her tongue. "

Riding high on not having any idea what was to come, Raynare was way too into it, groaning and happily going slack, submitting to the dominant fire of the crazy queen whose expert tongue was working a twisted and enlightening sort of magic in a place she'd never felt anything of this sort before. It was amazing, and she couldn't help but feel like giving in to her demands was a good idea, that she had done the right thing by basically letting Akeno at her. She told herself it was because this way, she could brace himself for what was to come but the truth was much more shameful and carnal than that.

Akeno ate Raynare out like a crazy girl, noisy and messy, utterly careless about how she came off as she indulged in the rare treat before her, and was all too glad to find that Raynare was loving it, savouring her moans as she worked him over quicker. "I wonder," Akeno said, purring as she replaced her tongue with two fingers, shoving them deep into Raynare's back hole at once and rapidly starting to pump them back and forth, applying pressure to her big phat ass as she bit down hard on his cheek.

It was enough to send Raynare over the edge, and she yelled as her big ass was worked over directly, pussy gushing and exploding with juices and cum all over the floor as Akeno laughing and giggling about madly as she wiggled the digits inside of her asshole. "Talk about a tight asshole" she said, one final slap across his cheeks marking the end of it as she pulled her fingers back and quickly twirled back around to Raynare's front. "What do you think whore, did you enjoy it?"

"More than I thought I would, Mistress" Raynare panted, shivering as she locked eyes with Akeno. "I've never felt anything like that before." Before she felt a sting across her cheeks.

"How do you know my father and how is her related to you?" came the cold tone of Akeno.

"Mistress, my mother drugged him with a sleeping potion and as he slept she had raped him taking his seed because he was one of the strongest fallen angels. When father woke up he fought with my mother but because of the drug he was weak and got injured. He then fled to the human world to mask himself, it's how he met your mother." Came Raynare timid voice.

As Raynare looked up she was an expressionless blank face before she screamed in agony. As Akeno unleashed her Holy lightning on her once again. "Aw, poor little bastard crow" mocked Akeno.

"I think it's about time we got down to some good, hard fuckin' if you're going to be such a good slut about it." Akeno licked her lips then she pushed against Raynare lips and into her mouth.

Instinctively swallowing it, Raynare shuddered as She gave in to her dominance just a little bit more, surprised by just how good the bizarre sort of submission she was forcing onto her m felt. "Yes, let's fuck. Oh, mistress, I want your pussy so bad."

"Ara ara you have to earn that." Akeno wagged a finger in Raynare's face before walking around behind her. "I ain't letting you suck my pussy quite yet, no matter how long you beg." The ominous sound of a wheeled table rolling along the floor sent a shiver up Raynare's spine as a creeping suspicion of what was to come came only a second before the reveal, when a swollen, cock head shaped something pushed up against her freshly eaten hole. "You're the one gettin' fucked here."

"Wait, Mistress-" Raynare began, but it was too late, and She heard the mechanical clicking of something ominous as the dildo began to press forward, and that was when things took a turn for the worse. She'd assumed a strap-on was coming his way, that she was going to peg her for a while, but even worse seemed in store as Akeno turned on a fucking machine, a piston with a cock on the end of it that, on its lowest speed, began to thrust slowly into Raynare's ass. She groaned, bucking forward into the air as Akeno circled back around him and waved a remote in her hand. "Ngh, Mistress, please…"

"Ara Ara don't whine about it now, whore. By the time I'm done finishbreaking you in, you're gonna love getting everything done to your big phat ass." Another slap across her face left her wincing as she stepped back for a moment, tongue dragging along her teeth as she stared in delight at the sight of Raynare getting a slow, deep fucking from the machine. It wasn't exactly what she'd been wanting out of her day, but so far it was going pretty well. "Hey, here, I'll even give you a little extra something to help it along."

Raynare's eyes were shut tight, her head thrown back as She endured the steady fucking as well as She could, and it was not ideal. She groaned, his hips rolling as the machine slowly worked into her big ass, opening her up to what She was sure would be a harsher fucking to come. Indeed, Akeno hadn't even waited very long before she turned a dial on the remote and turned up the speed a little bit. Raynare opened her eyes, when the machine came to a stop, when She looked to see Akeno with an 18 inch dick, her clothes gone and Raynare notecing the mirror as Akeno walked behind her.

Raynare tried to relax as Akeno slammed that enormous cock in her tight big ass. Forced and vulnerable, because she really hadn't any choice in the matter due to her current position.

Raynare was allowed to see her reflection into the floor length mirror placed in front of her. Not only can she see herself but it also allowed her to watch as Akeno stood behind her and drilled her ass like no tomorrow. Akeno held onto her hips as she fucked that big ass over and over. Akeno used her lightning magic to ensure that her big cock was covered in lighning as she penetrated the tight ass hole. She wasn't even sure if either burning sensation she was feeling in her ass or the pain was worse as Akeno pushed that big dick deeper and deeper with each shove of her hips. It didn't take Akeno long to force her cock all the way into Raynare's crinkly tight hole, stretching it wide as those big balls slapped against her pussy.

Raynare wasn't surprised as to how wet her cunt was in the middle of the rough fucking. If she could, she would have grabbed Akeno's cock and guided it into her moist hot box screaming at the Queen to ram it hard and fast into her until she came in a screaming orgasm. Akeno's hands moved from her hips to her breasts where she squeezed and kneaded each of the rounded orbs, zapping them with her lightning as Akeno shoved the cock in and out of her ass. Akeno's strokes got faster and faster as she rammed her ass over and over for about an hour

"Haaaaaah... Haaaaahh... Haaaaah!" Akeno's labored breathing grew more exasperating and quickened. She shoved her cock deep into Raynare's pucker one last time and held it there as the hot cum rose from her balls up through the shaft and spurted from the large mushroom cap of the cock spilling into Raynare's anal canal filling her. "Aahhhhhaahhh!" Raynare felt Akeno explode and felt the sticky goo filling her ass. The thick shaft of Akeno's cock stretching her pucker and filling her ass was like no other sensation she had ever felt before and she exploded with her own powerful orgasm.

Pleasure and pain overloaded all Raynare's senses and she momentarily blacked out. Her eyes suddenly flew open. She could feel Akeno pulling that thick cock out of her ass and watched her in the mirror. The big tit hybrid got in front of her fuckslut and looked at Raynare with a broad sadistic smile.

"Can't get enough of this?" Akeno's cock slaps against Raynare's cheek.

"Mmm mmm...!" Raynare shook her head.

"Good, good... Because we're just getting started~"


End file.
